5 6 7 8
5 6 7 8 features all of the what a wonderful day kids on lead vocals except for Justin (the Caucasian boy) and Sid (the Asian boy), who only provides backing vocals Transcript Hello everybody, I think it's time for the Super Music Friends Show Oh look, it's starting! But We don't wanna watch the Super Music Friends Show, it's annoying! If you like Citv, clap your hands If you like Citv, stomp your feet If you like the Super Music Friends Show, sing out loud If you like the Super Music Friends Show, sway your arms It's Super Music Friends come on La (6x) Murray: Here's a number that's sure to clear away all the grumpies Murray and the kids: with 5 6 7 8, it's Justin and Sarah Jane (The Caucasian siblings), Chris and Pui (The African-American siblings), and Sid and Rebecca (The Asian siblings) Chris (the African boy) It's time to begin, now count it in 5, 6, 7, 8 Pui (the African girl), Sarah Jane (the Caucasian girl) and Rebecca (the Asian girl) My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy My obsession from a western, my dance floor date My rodeo Romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe Wanna make you mine, better get in line 5, 6, 7, 8 My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy My obsession from a western, my dance floor date My rodeo Romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe Wanna make you mine, better get in line 5, 6, 7, 8 1: Chris (the African boy) Foot kickin', finger clickin' Leather slappin', hand clappin' Hip bumpin', music thumpin' Knee hitchin', heel and toe Floor scuffin', leg shufflin' Big grinnin', body spinnin' Rompin' stompin', pumpin' jumpin' Slidin' glidin', here we go Pui (the African girl), Sarah Jane (the Caucasian girl) and Rebecca (the Asian girl) My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy My obsession from a western, my dance floor date My rodeo Romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe Wanna make you mine, better get in line 5, 6, 7, 8 2: Chris (the African boy) Tush pushin'. thunder footin' Cowgirl twistin', no resistin' Drums bangin', Steel twangin' Two steppin', end to end Hardwood crawlin', some four wallin' Rug cuttin', cowboy struttin' Burnin' yearnin', windin' grindin' Let's begin the dance again Rebecca (the Asian girl) You're mine, all mine my Bubba Justin and Sarah Jane (The Caucasian siblings), Chris and Pui (The African-American siblings), and Sid and Rebecca (The Asian siblings) Gonna rope you in, so count me in 5, 6, 7, 8 Pui (the African girl), Sarah Jane (the Caucasian girl) and Rebecca (the Asian girl) My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy My obsession from a western, my dance floor date My rodeo Romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe Wanna make you mine, better get in line 5, 6, 7, 8 My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy My obsession from a western, my dance floor date My rodeo Romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe Wanna make you mine, better get in line 5, 6, 7, 8 My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy My obsession from a western, my dance floor date My rodeo Romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe Wanna make you mine, better get in line 5, 6, 7, 8 Yay! Ugh! Listening and Dancing to Music is Awesome!